


Home For Christmas

by totalizzyness



Series: 00Q Prompts [23]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sad times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's Q's and Bond's first Christmas together as a couple. Then Bond is called away for a sudden mission by M. Q resigns himself to have another lonely Christmas, feeling a little angsty think about Bond out there (maybe feeling a little jealous that he might be sleeping with a woman for a mission that night). He is about to head to bed when Bond gives him a surprise by returning home. All the fluff!</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Home For Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320832) by [AprilforSpring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/pseuds/AprilforSpring)



Q was happy. Undeniably, positively, happy. And it was all James Bond’s fault, with his easy smile and promises of a Christmas spent together. Their first Christmas, to be exact, and whilst by themselves, neither were big Christmas celebrators, together they couldn’t be stopped. Q’s flat was already decorated within an inch of its life; the tree was in the corner, two sets of lights wrapped around it, lights were in the windows, tinsel was everywhere. The flat smelt of pine and spiced apples. Even as a child, Q didn’t remember feeling so full of Christmas cheer. It even spread through to his work.  
  
The minions had put up a tree in the middle of the labs and decorated it with some of their own creations, as well as chocolate and candy canes. One of the minions had let themselves into Q’s office and stuck some tinsel and fairy lights to the edge of his desk, replaced his stress ball with a singing tree. Q was too overjoyed with his office make-over to be annoyed it had been broken into.  
  
Everyone at MI-6 appeared to be in the Christmas mood, deciding to treat themselves to a happy time after all the terrible things that had happened. Eve had decorated her office, some of the older employees took to wearing santa hats around the workplace, and M had even put a banner saying “Bah, humbug” on his office door.  
  
Bond and Q were sat in the labs, Q working on a new prototype weapon, or  _trying_  to whilst Bond sucked crudely on a candy cane opposite. Q tried to stifle a giggle as Bond began humming appreciatively, kicking his foot beneath the table. Bond smirked around the candy cane.  
  
“Problem?”  
  
“Go flirt with someone else, I’m trying to work.”  
  
“Certainly not.”  
  
Q smiled up at Bond, snatching the candy cane from his mouth. “Find something productive to do.”  
  
Bond leered over at Q, winking before pulling himself up, wandering out of the labs, out of Q branch and up to pester Eve. He’d just perched himself on the edge of her desk, commenting on her use of decorations when M pulled open the door to his office, glaring at Bond.  
  
“You, in my office, now.”  
  
Bond nodded, shooting a worried glance to Eve, who sent one back, before following M to his office. M walked around his desk, pulling out a file, dropping it onto the wood in front of Bond.  
  
“New mission.”  
  
Bond frowned, picking up the file and reading it. “Dangerous?”  
  
“Not too much. But it requires you to be out of the country over Christmas.”  
  
Bond’s head shot up. “But-”  
  
“I know. But we need one of our best agents on the job, and luckily for you, you’re one of them. The quicker you get in, the quicker you’ll be out, the quicker you’ll get back to Q.”  
  
“Can’t you get-”  
  
“No, Bond.”  
  
“Do I even get the choice if I want to take the mission or not?!”  
  
“No. You’re to be deployed in three days. Read the file and get yourself ready. You’re dismissed.”  
  
Bond huffed out a sigh, marching out of the office. He marched all the way down to Q branch, giving Q a sad smile as he tossed the file onto the table in front of him. Q frowned at it, picking it up and reading whilst Bond walked up behind him, slipping his arms around his waist.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he sighed in to Q’s hair, pressing a soft kiss to his hairline.  
  
“You’re being sent on a mission?!”  
  
“I didn’t even have the choice. I’m so sorry, Q. I know this meant a lot to you.”  
  
Q sighed sadly, turning around in Bond’s arms. “It’s fine… It is. There will be other Christmases. Other holidays… And we can always celebrate when you get back, I suppose.”  
  
Bond frowned, resting their foreheads together. “I promise you, Q, I will make this up to you.”  
  
“You can’t help it, James, it’s your job.”  
  
“I should have known I’d get sent out. This was all too good to be true.”  
  
Q pressed a soft kiss to Bond’s lips, cupping his cheek in his palm. “Don’t blame yourself, James. Seriously, we’ll celebrate when you get back, it’ll be fine.”  
  
Bond nodded, pulling Q in for another kiss, holding their bodies close.  
  
—  
  
Three days later, Bond was sent to Turkey, and Q was sat in his flat alone, staring at all the decorations blankly, all his holiday cheer gone. None of the lights were switched on, and the smell of pine made him want to leave and not come back. M had refused to let him oversee Bond’s mission, forcing him to take Christmas off. Eve promised to visit on Christmas day and the two of them could sit and drink their troubles away.  
  
On the days leading up to Christmas Day, Q got several texts from Bond, complaining about the mission, explaining how he was missed, and how M was going to pay for sending him for Turkey over Christmas.  
  
Eve turned up on Q’s doorstep on Christmas Eve, a bottle of vodka in hand and a bag of presents. Q smiled and let her in, fetching two glasses from the kitchen.  
  
“No use both of us being alone; M sent me home early,” Eve sighed, snuggling up against Q’s side. Q nodded, turning down the volume on the TV.  
  
“He really is a bit of a bastard, isn’t he.”  
  
Eve giggled. “I think he’s just a miserable git, and detests anyone else’s happiness.”  
  
“What do you think James is doing now?”  
  
“Shooting people; exploding buildings; seducing secrets out of women…”  
  
Q frowned. “You think?”  
  
“Think what?”  
  
“He’s having sex with another-”  
  
“No, no! Sweetie, no. You know he doesn’t unless it’s absolutely necessary. And this mission should be pretty straight forward. He’s probably drinking somewhere, missing his adorable little quartermaster.”  
  
Q sighed, lifting his arm to let Eve snuggle closer. “This was supposed to be our first Christmas.  _First_ Christmas. I know there will be more Christmases to come but… This would be our first. Together.”  
  
Eve smiled sadly. “I know, hon. James feels as bad about it as you do. Probably worse.”  
  
“I know… He blames himself. And I don’t blame him at all, this is his job, but… Why does he have to be gone? Why can’t we spend one lousy holiday together? We got so into it, and so excited! And now… it’s all wasted. All this time, and effort… Just for him to be in Turkey and for me to be sat here getting drunk, telling you all my problems.”  
  
“Go for it. Tell me everything. Tell me all the stupid things James does. Does he leave his pants on the floor?”  
  
Q let out a laugh, burrowing closer to Eve. “He does. He’s messier than he should be for an ex-Navy Commander.”  
  
“Does he eat with his mouth open?”  
  
“No… but he’s more prone to eating food off my plate than his own.”  
  
Eve giggled. “I had a boyfriend like that once. We’d go out to dinner and he’d order something simple, not filling at all. And then insist I order all this crap, and then eat it from my plate. Making me look like some fat bitch in front of the waiters!”  
  
Q laughed, pulling his arm from under Eve, draping it over her shoulders. “He’s not that bad.”  
  
“Anyway drink. Come on, spill the beans. I want to know everything about Bond.”  
  
“Well… he’s wonderful.”  
  
“No, the bad things please. I want to know that he uses all the hot water, and watches crappy telly…”  
  
Q sighed wistfully. “But he doesn’t… He’s annoyingly perfect. I mean, he’s reckless and drinks too much, but… He’s wonderful… I miss him. He needs to be here.”  
  
“It’ll be okay. He’ll be back in a few days, you’ll exchange gifts and crawl into bed and not leave for a week. Screw whatever M has to say, you two take some time for yourselves.”  
  
Q shrugged, finishing his glass of vodka and pouring another. He and Eve curled up on the sofa, watching whatever played on the TV, discussing love and men, and how M was obviously there to ruin their lives. When he got particularly down, Eve promptly found some music and pulled Q to his feet, forcing him to dance with her until they were happy and laughing again.  
  
Once the vodka was gone, Q rooted through the kitchen to find some more alcohol, only finding some of Bond’s expensive, extremely alcoholic vodka.  
  
“We’ll get pissed off one sip!” Eve laughed, pouring some into her glass.  
  
“Good. Although if James finds out about this, I’ll no longer be able to tell him off for drinking his troubles away.”  
  
“Whatever, blame me. You have good reason to get drunk.”  
  
“Perhaps after this I should go to bed.”  
  
Eve smirked, lifting the glass to her face to smell the vodka. “And what about me?”  
  
Q shrugged, taking a sip and screwing his face at the taste. “How does he drink this?! And you can join me if you like. The sofa’s uncomfortable and nothing’s going to happen, I’m not going to come on to you.”  
  
“I feel like I should be offended. You’re lucky you’re gay or I’d be upset!”  
  
Q smiled. “Not to mention I’m in a monogamous relationship?”  
  
“That too. Come on then, quartermaster, take me to bed.”  
  
Giggling, they finished their drinks and stumbled through to the bedroom; Q fished out one of James’ t-shirts for her to wear, quickly using the bathroom before slipping under the sheets, waiting for Eve to join him.  
  
“Does he spoon you? I bet he spoons you,” she said, crawling under the covers. Q nodded, reaching out to switch off the bedside lamp.  
  
“He does.”  
  
“Would you like me to hold you?”  
  
Q laughed, rolling over to face her. “No, it wouldn’t feel right.”  
  
“It’s the boobs, isn’t it.”  
  
“Well, yes, there’s that…”  
  
“Never mind, you can hold me,” she grinned, grabbing Q’s arms and pulling them around her waist. “It’s been a while since someone held me like this.”  
  
“Merry Christmas, Eve.”  
  
Eve pressed a quick kiss to Q’s forehead before rolling over, snuggling up to him. “Merry Christmas, Q.”  
  
—  
  
The next morning, Q was woken to an empty bed and someone stroking his forehead, pushing the hair back from his face. Letting out a quiet groan, Q slowly cracked his eyes open, expecting Eve to be crouched on the floor in front of him with a glass of water and some aspirin.  
  
“I’m gone for a few days and I come back to find another woman in my bed?”  
  
Q’s eyes finally shot open, looking up to see Bond smiling at him, his hand still stroking through his hair. “James?!”  
  
Bond laughed as Q pushed himself from the bed and into his arms. “I finished as quick as I could. I couldn’t miss Christmas.”  
  
Q just laughed in response, knowing if he didn’t he’d probably break down and cry, clinging on to Bond’s shoulders as he held him against his chest. “I can’t believe you’re here.”  
  
“I can’t believe you drank my vodka; were you really that lonely?”  
  
“Of course I was. Damnit, James, I love you!”  
  
Bond grinned, pushing Q away enough so he could look into his eyes. “I love you too… Come on, Eve’s cooking breakfast.”  
  
“Wait…”  
  
Q held Bond’s face between his hands, mashing their lips together; Bond smirked, angling their faces for a deeper kiss, fisting his hand in Q’s t-shirt.  
  
“Isn’t this lovely… Come on, boys, or breakfast will go cold.”  
  
Q and Bond pulled apart, smiling over at Eve.  
  
“We’ll join you in a minute. I need to get changed and Q needs to put some trousers on.”  
  
“Oh, I don’t mind a bit of leg.”  
  
Bond laughed and shooed her away, eagerly pulling Q back into his arms, planting a wet kiss on his lips. “Once she’s gone I’m going to show you just how much I missed you. And we’ll have the best Christmas, ever.”  
  
Q smiled, resting his head on Bond’s shoulder. “I don’t doubt that for a second.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my Tumblr; [[link](http://the-nerdinator.tumblr.com/post/37623584349/q-was-happy-undeniably-positively-happy-and-it)]


End file.
